A Talented Family
by GoddessOfNight08
Summary: A group of practical family that join at Shibusen are all talented. They join to help fight the Kishin, but what happens when one begins to fall for the madness? Will the whole family fall apart? FEATURES OCS.  SORRY, THIS STORY HAS BEEN DROPPED!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting of Talents**

**Author's Notes: **Yo~~! I've returned to you with a Soul Eater fanfic! Please, read!

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Okubo. That means~~~ *drum roll* ... THAT I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

* * *

"Hey, have you seen the new students?" Black*Star questioned as he and Tsubaki sat by Soul and Maka. The boys high-fived and the girls smiled at each other.

"There are new students?" Soul wondered. "That's cool." he said, and looked around.

"Where are they?" Maka asked, after she didn't notice any new faces in the classroom. Tsubaki shook her head and Soul shrugged.

Suddenly Stein tried rolling into the room, before the chair tipped over the doorsteps and he fell over. He quickly stood back up, dusted himself off, picked up the chair, and rolled to the center of the room.

"Morning everyone. Today we have four new students joining our class. Come on in!" he called, but no one came. Soon there was the sound of struggle, and several protests, curses, and arguing.

"I told you not to do that, you ass!" a girls voice screeched before a teenager apparently got shoved into the room. She fell on her face and didn't move.

A teenage boy walked in, then another boy, and last another girl. The first one to walk in had his hands in his pockets, and was laughing at the girl on the floor. He had black hair that reached to his mid-shoulders and was normal height. He had on black jeans, and an A-shirt that was black with red letters reading 'EVIL'.

The other boy had shorter, spikier hair of the same color, but he wasn't as tanned. This boy was taller than the other, and wore knee-length black shorts and a white t-shirt that had the kanji for justice on the front.

The other girl who walked in last was _way _shorter than the two guys- maybe by a full foot. Her hair was the most different; it was black, it reached her shoulders and a strand hung between her eyes-that were purple- which was _blonde_. Her breasts were almost fully developed; maybe a size C bra. She wore a short red and black plaid skirt, with a red vest that read 'GOOD' on it.

Finally the girl on the floor sat up, and looking at the laughing teen she started bitching at him.

"Nani koietsu?" the girl yelled, with tear drops in her eyes. The short girl held out a hand, and within seconds the boy who had been laughing was pressing down on a steaming lump on his head.

Several of the students held back laughter; they were entertaining.

"Uh, please introduce yourselves to the class." Stein sweat dropped.

They finally took notice that there were other people around them; they straightened up, and the girls fixed their clothes.

"Hey, sorry about that. I guess I'll start," the boy with the spiky black hair began, "I'm Taro Chiba, and this is my twin sister, Rin." he gestured towards the girl. She came to stand by him, and gave everyone a nice smile. She had the same color hair (but it was in two short, spiky pigtails) and green eyes. They were the same height, and all in all looked exactly like twins- the only difference being her breast size, which could be reminded as a slightly smaller version of Blair's.

"I'm Rin; this is Taro," she said, pointing at her brother. Even their voices were similar, only Rin's being feminine. "And we're from Japan. Taro's a meister, and the more talented of us- he's an amazing artist." she chirped.

"Ah, but you can make awesome stories," he interjected.

"That's right!" the other girl agreed.

"Even I can't deny it." the other boy shrugged.

Ox raised his hand and asked, "So are you a team?"

Rin gave small laugh. "Yeah we are. Wanna see?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

After seeing several nods from the other students, she turned to Taro. He sighed, and held out his hand.

"You're such a show-off." they all heard him mumble. She began to glow, and within seconds, Taro held a katana in his hands. It-oddly enough- had an irregular pattern on the blade.

In the reflection of the blade, you could see Rin's face.

"Okay there I showed them; I'm done now." she quickly stated and changed back.

"Well, that's about it for us; moving on!" Rin pressed, and nudged the other girl forward, while forcefully shoving the boy ahead.

"Teme." he mumbled and she scowled. Quickly interrupting their would-be fight, the short girl waved to everyone.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" she chirped. "I'm Ayaka Kuchiki Hitsugaya-but you can call me Aya- and I'm Japanese! I'm the meister of us." she said, and pointed to herself and the other boy as they stood side by side.

"And I'm Mamorou Hitsugaya; we're cousins. I'm the weapon, and though Aya's not the type at all, she's a long-range sniper. Don't ask me how- she can never stay quiet- but she can be serious on missions. Oh," Mamorou added, "she's very bipolar. She could be hugging you one second and trying to shoot you the next." Mamorou finished, and it was quiet for a second… before he had to press down on another steaming lump on his head.

"Ow!"

"Where do you get off spouting crap like that?" Ayaka stormed. They began ranting and yelling at each other and Rin was laughing along with her brother.

"Gomen, Professor Stein." Taro bowed his head quickly and proceeded to drag Mamorou away from his much shorter cousin, while Rin grabbed Ayaka and they all went to sit down.

"Well, then, that was very interesting, and I think we learned some things on our new students." Stein clapped his hands together. "Let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

Throughout the class, Maka couldn't help but look at the new kids, out of morbid curiosity.

It appeared the Ayaka was the only one paying close attention, scribbling down notes, and Maka appreciated that. Taro was listening, but he looked like his mind was slightly wandering. Mamorou was leaning back in his seat, and didn't appear to be listening at all, but he was writing something down, and every now and then Rin would poke him, and he would shove her back, just for her to then go back to listening.

By the time the class was over, everybody started packing up, and Maka looked back at them, to find them not even getting ready to go. She picked up her books, and wandered over to hear them talking between each other.

"Hi, I'm Maka." she waved. Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki followed.

Rin and Ayaka replied, Taro waved, but Mamorou remained silent, continuing to write down something.

"Oi, baka. They're talki-" Rin began.

"Hush." Mamorou silenced her without even looking up.

"Hey!" Rin was probably about to punch him before she thought better of it. "Wait a minute," she looked down at whatever he was writing, "You're writing a new song!" she exclaimed. Immediately, Ayaka went over to look, before squealing.

"Yay! He's gonna play a new song for us!" she squealed to Rin.

"He writes music?" Soul asked, the subject having caught his attention.

"Yeah, he plays the cello, and apparently he got inspired." Taro explained.

"Hey, when you're done, can I make lyrics for it?" Ayaka asked excitedly. To this, Mamorou looked up with a smile, and nodded. "Yay!"

"Yoshi!" We're gonna have a party!" Rin cheered, clapping her hands together.

"So you're all talented?" Tsubaki asked politely.

Rin and Ayaka nodded, as all the boys were talking over Mamorou's head while he continued writing music.

"We went to an arts school back in Japan. We all did different things, but sometimes, if Mamorou finished a new piece, and I write lyrics to it, we can a have a little party. Sometimes he plays background music while we listen to Rin read one of her poems. I sing every now and then, and once Rin and Taro got together to make a small manga volume; sad to say it got lost in the move." Ayaka looked down at the floor.

"You guys all live together?" Maka questioned.

"Oh yeah, our parents have been friends for years. They only let us leave Japan on the condition that we stay together." Rin informed them. "So we got a two bed- two bath apartment. Girls with girls, and boys with boys. Speaking of our new apartment, I'm sure Taro wants to hurry and get going; he wants to start working on his walls. He was thinking of what he wanted to draw all class, and he's getting antsy; I was ready to kick him, he was annoying the crap out of me." Rin laughed. She pointed at her brother, though he tried to hide it, was bouncing slightly.

"Can a star like me come to your party, and light it up with my handsome face?" Black*Star jumped into our conversation making Soul laugh.

"Idiot! You can't just invite yourself to someone else's house!" Maka slammed him on top of the head with a book, leaving an imprint.

"It's alright; if you want you come over." Rin said, and pulled out a slip of paper, and was about to write something down, when Aya snatched the pencil from her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rin demanded, as Ayaka instead began to write down directions.

"I'm sorry Rin, but you and your brother can't give directions for shit. You'd get lost if I told you to walk down a straight line." Ayaka handed Maka the paper.

Rin remained silent for a second.

"One time that happened. One time." she held up a finger.

Ayaka gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"It'd be nice to hear Mamorou-kun and Soul to play together." Maka mumbled, and said weapon palmed his forehead while Mamorou snapped to attention before turning to him.

"You play? What instrument?" Mamorou demanded.

"He plays piano." Black*Star answered.

"I do not! I don't play anymore." Soul grumbled, and Mamorou narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it's awesome that I'm going to start teaching Rin how to play piano; our parents and us have been saving up money forever to get one; it's coming in next week. I'll have this song finished by tomorrow. I'm going to give you a copy, you're gonna study, then we're gonna play as soon as it gets here. Understood me?" Mamorou stood up, now beginning to collect his things. "And you can't back out of this. I'm gonna say it in front of everybody; we're not going to have a party until Soul agrees. By the way, you probably should hurry and agree; Rin likes having these kinds of things." Mamorou added, and Soul turned to find Rin death glaring at him.

**"**Come on, let's go." Taro pushed on, staring to exit the class. Ayaka and Rin said good-bye, and followed out the door, and Mamorou gave Soul once last look before waving good-bye and leaving.

* * *

**Chapter's End Notes**: I hope you liked the first chapter! The 4 of them, are all OC's belonging to a bunch of my friends (and there's a few more to come!)

1- Rin = Me of course! (Have you not notcied that all my OC's are named Rin?) I'm actually in the Advanced Creative Writing program at our arts school and me and Mamorou don't get along very well sometimes, but Ayaka is my BFF.

2-Ayaka = ... (TheDragonOfSocialGatheringsXD) she's a talented singer, who's part of the advanced honors chorus program at our arts school.

3- Mamorou = ? He doesn't have an account for himself (shame on you Pervy-Sage!) but that's his appearence and he actuallys plays the cello quite well!

4- Taro = ... He doesn't actually exist. I kinda based him off one of my other friends, and kinda mixed some Zoro into it (One Piece), such as, lack of sense of direction, spiky hair, swordsmen, and (to be seen later) falling asleep at the most inconveint places at the stupidest of times.

ANYWAYS!

See you on Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Our House**

**Authors Notes: **Okay, this chapter doesn't contirube a whole LOT to the entire story, but I felt like letting in some insight to the characters and their personalities/intrests. So here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** No, again, I do NOT own Soul Eater.

* * *

Mamorou, Taro, Ayaka and Rin walked into the apartment complex, and trotted up the stairs. Crowding around the front door, they all started searching through their pockets.

"Who's got the keys?" Rin demanded when her hands emerged empty from her pockets.

"Not me!" Mamorou held up his hands.

"Me neither," Ayaka said, and they all turned to Taro.

"Hold on," he grumbled, and started digging through his jacket pockets, finally producing some keys on a ring. They tried their best to make way in the tiny hallway, and he fitted it into the door and with a click, they entered the apartment.

The walls were still white, and supposedly they were going to receive _treatment _tonight. The living room comprised of a sectional sofa. By the front door was a small dining table with for seats. Things were going to be bought and sent over to decorate more, but most decoration was going to comprise of their arts.

"Oh, finally!" Rin exclaimed, and collapsed on the sofa. Ayaka came to sit, and Rin moved her feet.

Aya took a notebook out of her messenger bag, and looked at Rin expectantly.

"What?"

"We have homework." Aya stated, and a loud whiney groan reached their ears.

"We have _homework?_ Why?" Mamorou complained.

"Urusai, baka, it's not like you'd do it anyways!" Rin insulted.

Mamorou appeared in the doorway of the boys room, and narrowed his eyes at her before shrugging.

"That's true." he went back inside.

Rin just laid there for a minute, thinking of what to do. Ayaka started on the homework, and sighed knowing Rin would only do half of it, then copy the other half off her, and that Taro would copy off Rin, and Mamorou would copy off Taro.

"Hey Taro," Rin called.

"What?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Drawing."

"Where?"

"On my wall, now hush."

"Fine, baka." Rin grumbled. Having nothing better to do, (and didn't want to bother Mamorou for once because he was finishing his song) she stood back up.

"Who's hungry?" she said loud enough for all of them to hear.

An entire chorus of "ME!" was directed at Rin.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go get something to eat. What about chop suey?"

"SURE."

"I'll be right back then." Rin said, and walked towards the door, picking the key off the little rack.

"Rin, you're gonna get lost." Aya said without even looking up.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"_No, _I'm _not." _

"_Yes, _you _are._"

"Where the hell do you come into this, Mamorou?" Rin exclaimed. She grabbed onto the door handle and threw it open, walking outside, and before she could slam it close, Ayaka stepped out as well.

"_What _do you think you're doing?" Rin demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Going with you; I have some stuff I want to buy as well." Ayaka started down the stairs; they didn't bother to lock the door.

"Yeah sure," Rin grumbled under her breath, following shortly.

…..

After an hour, they finally found one damn Chinese restaurant and placed an order for chop suey, with mantou, pea pods, and brown rice with fried eggs (the boys could eat A LOT). The two girls were told to come back in half an hour to receive the meal, so they asked for directions to the nearest art supply store. Thankfully it was nearby, just a small little place, but it had almost everything they needed.

Buying a large array of wall paints in different colors, small bottles of different acrylic paints, brushes, tarps, and also some cool stencils, they ended up paying around $30, they somehow managed to carry all the bags (a natural ability all women have) and they headed back to the restraint, getting there right on time for the food, and then Aya and Rin carried everything back home.

Upon reaching the door to the building was a challenge, but Rin lifted her leg and pushed down on the handle, then lightly kicking it forward. They made their way up the stairs, and by the time they got to the front door, the two girls were exhausted.

Ayaka just kicked on the front door several times before a pissed Mamorou jerked it open.

Once realizing it was them, he grabbed several bags and they all went back in.

"Hey, you guys are back already," Taro said from the room.

"Oi, Nii-chan, come in here and tell me if I got everything you wanted." Rin told him, and he stepped out of the guy's room with a pencil behind his ear and a pen in hand.

"You guys brought the food and the supplies at the same time?" Mamorou asked, going into the kitchen and taking down several plates, serving dinner.

"Well, yeah; it _is _possible for us to be fast enough to shop... as long we already know what we need to buy." Ayaka told him sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Chibi."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Aya stormed. "Don't piss me off Mamorou; I'm closer to _that_ area than Rin is, and I swear to God I'll kick you there too."

"Whatever," Mamorou shrugged, and as Rin and Taro shifted through bags, he got his still furious cousin to put the plates on the tables.

"Come on, eat." Aya said to the twins as she and Mamorou sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" they all cried before picking the food with their chopsticks.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, and on ce they were finishing, Taro announced, "Okay, everybody's gonna go change into clothes that is okay to get covered in paint, and then come back here. Girls, hair in buns. Mamorou, pull it back."

"Hai!" they all cried, and left their plates on the tables, going to change. Taro put all the leftovers in the fridge and plates in the sink and waited, having changed when they got home.

Minutes later, the girls emerged from their rooms with Ayaka wearing an oversized t-shirt and ripped denim shorts, and Rin a tank top that just reached above her belly button and cotton short shorts, and they both had their hair in identical odango hair buns. Mamorou came with some jeans and an old A-Shirt.

Taro pulled out the paints, grabbed his art box and handed a pencil to Rin and Ayaka, and a paint brush to Mamorou.

"These two walls here, "he motioned to the left and right sides of the living room, "are gonna feature our _own _personal artwork; Rin, why don't you write a poem about… home, and Ayaka, you can write a song or something that represents it. Rin will help with any songwriting; unless you're gonna use someone else's song. Mamo, you can write down musical notes and staffs or whatever you want t and I'm gonna draw something big, yet simple and effective. The back wall, "where the window was and would have the small stage, "is gonna be splatter-painted, and it's going to be hands and fists and globs or however else you want. We're gonna get this done _tonight, _and it's going to dry _tonight. _We can do this. So, are you guys ready?" he finished looking at each of them.

"YEAH!" they all cried and raced for their desired spots.

….

By they stood back and admired what was so far accomplished of their apartment. Rin had three poems placed up, one called 'Home' by Lisa Emry, another 'Astonishing Forest' by Sehar Zaman, and one Rin wrote herself.

Ayaka had written down the lyrics to 'Two of Us' by The Beatles, and next to it Taro had drawn chibi versions of the four of them hanging on the couch and the floor together.

Mamorou had drew a large staff with notes to a whole adagio that he had made himself that was relaxing and calm.

Finally Taro drew almost life size versions of them performing their arts… Rin writing something with some powerfully poetic words (provided by Rin herself) floating around her head, Ayaka singing into a microphone (Taro had snapped a picture of her in this position,) with little music notes flying around her head, Mamorou playing the cello, and last, himself drawing on a canvas.

They had already painted colors of their choosing around it, making it pretty, and now was left for them to complete the last task. They moved the couch away from the back wall, and put the tarp over the other walls via hanging it, popped open the lids to the paint, and dipped their hands.

"Alright guys. This is it. Prepare yourselves…" Taro began count down.

"Three." Rin smiled, mixing the purple paint with her hand.

"Two," Ayaka continued, already sticking a hand into the yellow.

"One…" Mamorou kept on, getting the blue ready.

"GO!" Taro finished, and hurled a glob of red at the white wall, and they followed suit.

The attack lasted for about fifteen minutes, until it was impossible to tell that the now bright and distracting wall had once been as boring a color as white.

Plopping down on the floor, they burst into raucous laughter.

"That was great!" Rin exclaimed, giggling, holding onto Aya.

"Hell yeah!" Mamorou pumped his fist in the air, and then knuckle-touched Taro.

Then they calmed down and admired their handiwork.

"Hey, Rin-chan, can you read your poem?" Ayaka asked.

"Oh, sure." the twin girl cleared her throat;

"_The place where comfort meets safety,  
come to your refuge.  
A place you call your own,  
your safest sanctuary,  
it is warm and yours  
belonging to no other.  
It is the one place you will come back to,  
it is your privacy,  
your life,  
your home." _

"It's our home." Ayaka sighed contently, and everyone agreed.

* * *

**Chapters End Notes: **Well, there! I basically got all the ideas from my friends themselves, and then I wrote the poem on a spur of the moment. I chose the songs, and two other poems that were mentioned earlier are actual poems you can find on the internet. Mamorou's adagio will be used in later chapters...

So that's all for now folks! See ya soon!

...

...

..

.

**_HOORAY FOR DESCRIPTION!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Tests and Challenges**

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, sorry, but I've been really busy with highschool lately. I just barely had time for this. R&R and NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer: **NO MY NAME IS NOT OKUBO AND THUS I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER!

* * *

An annoying sound went off. A really annoying sound.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

The room was still quiet and unmoving; however the second round of beep's changed that.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Somebody turn the shit thing off…" Rin's voice groaned from beneath a pillow. From her bunk underneath Ayaka's, Rin foot tenderly lifted towards where the the alarm clock was beeping and jerked, sending the annoying thing crashing to the ground. That didn't stop it though; they had bought one that was Rin-proof. It didn't need to connect to an outlet, battery charged. And it was durable, with rubber points around its ball shaped design, so it just bounced on the floor before coming to a stop and continuing to beep.

Rin moaned again, and pulled the pillow tighter over her head. The sheets on her bed were a tangled mess, half strewn on the floor or completely tangled around her body. She tried to get out of the bed; unfortunately suffering the same fate as the clock and she crashed to the ground face first.

"…Ow…." she groaned, and finally, Aya woke up enough to take action.

Aya sat up on her bed, rubbed her eyes for a minute, and narrowed her eyes tiredly at both Rin and the clock. She carefully climbed down the ladder, and picked up the alarm clock. She easily switched it off, and looked down at Rin's snoring form.

"Baka…" she muttered, and headed out of the room, fixing her opaque black baby doll night gown. Ayaka walked into the boys' room, finding Taro sprawled as messily as his sister on his couch futon bed, with many art supplies, including his tool box and sketch book and pencil pouch strewn all over the floor around it. She didn't even bother with him; only Mamorou could actually get him up.

She tip toed over to her cousin who was sleeping on his full-sized mattress, his back facing her. Aya sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over towards his ears as if to whisper…

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Aya screamed, and Mamorou jerked awake, while two snores came from both Rin and Taro.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAKING BITCH?" Mamorou yelled, with a twitch in his eye. His long hair was all messy, and his hands seemed to make strangling motions.

"We need to go to school." Ayaka yawned, stretching and looking very catlike.

"So that's how you choose to wake me up?" Mamorou deadpanned.

"You need to wake up Taro." Aya ignored him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"And Taro needs to wake up his stupid sister." Ayaka continued to mumble.

"Did she not wake up?"

"She's currently snoring away on the floor. And I'm hungry. Want pancakes?"Aya asked, and after he nodded, she stood back up and walked out back into the hallway.

Mamorou blinked sleepily, and glared at Taro, who snored peacefully.

"Hey. Get up or Ayaka won't give you any breakfast." Mamo growled, just loud enough.

Taro turned over, and it looked like he was having a nightmare.

"No… I want food… don't take it away…" he mumbled, with a desperate look on his face. Mamo sighed.

_Idiot…._

"Then get up so Aya won't get mad." he said, and Taro slowly open his eyes.

"Fooooood~~~….." he moaned, looking at Mamo.

"Get up so you can have some food!" Mamo snapped, and Taro sleepily sat up.

Mamorou got out of his own bed, and headed out into the hall and into the bathroom. After a second, an angry sigh was heard.

Mamorou stalked back into the room, and furiously searched through drawers.

"You forgot to take clothes with you." Taro chuckled, and crawled off his futon.

"Taro, make sure you clean up your crap from the floor!" Ayaka's voice yelled from the kitchen, and a sizzle was heard.

"Yes m'am!" he called, and as Mamo walked into their bathroom with clothes in hand, and started cleaning. The Chiba twin picked up his brushes and gently placed them inside the tool box, that when open there were many compartments and spaces. He Put everything away, and set it on the big mahogany desk that also held their laptop. he then pulled his sheets off his futon, folded them nicely and fixed his pillow, and pulled up the section that was pressed against the yell and it turned into a couch. Taro pushed it against the wall, and then went to wake up his twin sister.

XXX

About fifteen minutes later, they all sat clean and dressed at the dining room table, waiting for breakfast. Taro was finishing so Ayaka could go and change into her clothes.

Rin was scribbling things down furiously, trying to remember stuff from their class yesterday, and Mamorou sat staring at her in utter boredom.

"I can't believe she didn't finish this last night!" Rin muttered, continuing to answer questions.

Taro and Mamo sighed together.

"Which one don't you get?" Mamo asked, and Rin glared at him.

"Number fifteen."

"Ayaka's voice came from the girls' room. "Read it out loud!"

"'What is the name of the ability used by witches to conceal their souls wavelength from those who can use Soul Perception? What does it do and the downside?' I can't remember!" Rin held onto the sides of her head.

"It's called Soul Protect!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"And it makes their souls look like those of a normal human. The downside is that they can't use magic." Mamorou finished, and Rin stared at him. "What?"

"If you already know the answers, why don't you ever do homework?" she grumbled, and he gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"I thought you knew me well enough to tell that I'm too lazy for school." he sighed, closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head and leaned back.

Rin growled and wrote down the answer, and continued. "Stupid jerk…"

"Shut up, stupid witch…" he responded, and a vein popped on her forehead.

"Do you want to fight, asshole?"

"Bring it, pathetic bitch!" they both jumped out of their seats, teeth sharp, and a couple of tick marks on their faces.

Suddenly out of nowhere, they both nursed steaming lumps on their heads. They looked up from their fetal positions on the floor to see and angry Taro and Ayaka standing there, with fists raised, looking especially pissed off.

"Shut."

"Up." they said together, and Rin nodded quickly in fear, while Mamorou glared hatefully.

XXX

As they all ran quickly down the streets, they complained as well.

"Why does this always happen to us?"

Ayaka and Rin ran farther ahead than the boys, who were barely jogging.

"Okay- Mamo…. I *pant* know you don't really care *pant* but can you please hurry?" Ayaka whined, and Mamorou laughed before speeding it up. By a lot. Suddenly, Ayaka and Rin were far behind them.

….

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH JERKS~~~~~!"

XXXX

Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul sat in the classroom nervously, waiting for their professor, who was about to give them a big test. The four new students burst into the classroom, panting heavily.

"Are we late?" Rin and Ayaka demanded, and Taro and Mamorou went to sit down.

"No, you're alright. _Barely._" Soul said, and the girls sighed in relief, and followed to boys to collapse in their chairs.

"Oh, good. It's too soon to start getting to school late." Rin muttered. Aya nudged her with her elbow.

"Says you! Might I remind who it is with the alarm clock?"

"You guys already know that I'm a somewhat heavy sleeper-"

"Somewhat?"

"I'm not that bad!"

"You didn't even notice when you fell face first on the floor!"

"Where the hell do you come into this, Mamorou?"

"I'm just saying! You and your brother are the heaviest sleepers I've ever seen!" Mamorou held his hands in front of him.

"Aren't you guys bothered about the test?" Maka deadpanned, and they all looked at her with horrified faces.

"T-test…?" they all gasped, and Black*Star laughed.

"Too bad! Looks like you won't succeed like me!" he chuckled, and thankfully Maka Maka-Chopped him.

Just then, Professor tried to wheel in, completing his usual routine of falling over and picking himself and acting like it never happened.

"Well, my victims- I mean _students-_ I hope you're all ready for the second test of this year." he looked around, withholding a smile from their looks of terror. He stopped when he passed by the newest students, and said, "The only ones not participating in this test are: Taro and Rin Chiba, and Mamorou and Ayaka Kuchiki Hitsugaya. They are excused, seeing as yesterday was their first day. Are you all-"

"Excuse me, Sensei!" Ayaka suddenly stood up, and the other three looked at her, surprised.

"Yes, Miss Kuchiki?" Stein asked.

"Is this test very important?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"If I was to take this test and did badly, would you count it against me?"

"No, not really- but why would you take this test anyways?"

"I want to see how much I don't know, and I want to find out what we missed so far this year. Do you mind if I take it as well?" she finished, and Stein's eyebrows rose.

Rin and Mamorou chuckled, and Taro right out laughed.

"That is so like her!" they all laughed.

Rin raised her hand and smiled, "May I please take the test too, Stein-sensei?"

"I guess it won't hurt; I don't really feel like getting bored while waiting for others to finish." Mamorou shrugged, at the same time Taro muttered, "Where's the harm?"

Everybody in the room stared at them, wondering just how stupid they were, while Maka and Ox stared at Ayaka in awe and respect.

Stein chuckled, and lit himself another cigarette. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'A method to the madness…' and nodded. Ayaka sat back down, and retrieved a pencil from her messenger bag, while Rin pulled out one from her pocket (A/N: She _is _a writer!) and Taro handed one to Mamo.

XXX

An hour and a half later, students began to pour out of the Crescent Moon Class, moaning and groaning.

"That was awful!"

"I can only guess how badly I failed!"

"It wasn't that hard," Maka muttered, and Ox nodded before walking with Havar towards the changing rooms.

Black*Star was practically laughing his ass off, and Tsubaki smiled with concern for his sanity, and Soul just moped. As the 'family' stepped out, they joined the group.

"Oh, hey guys, how was it?" Tsubaki asked, and Mamorou shrugged.

"It wasn't too bad; whatever I didn't know I kinda substituted. I basically guessed by what else was on there." he sighed, and then got kinda excited when a thought came to him.

"That's called context clues and deductive reasoning, you baka." Rin chimed, and Aya nodded. Then Ayaka narrowed her eyes at him, and he seemed to freeze mid chuckle.

"You… you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" she hissed, and he quickly shook his head, while Taro and Rin face palmed themselves. Aya gasped, and pointed a finger at him- well, more like _up _at him, seeing as though he was a foot taller. "You _are! _You sick-disgusting- _perverted little creep!"_ she snarled, and Rin glared at him.

Black*Star seemed to catch onto the 'perverted' part and laughed out loud. "Oi, Mamorou, we have Physical Fitness next! And the girls have to change, then take a bath after class… wanna come and watch?" he whispered into Mamo's ear, but then he got what should've been received by Mamorou.

""You little _shit!" _Rin snarled, round house kicking his side.

"Disgusting pervert!" Ayaka punched him in the nose.

"MAKA-CHOP!" a book's spine imprint was left in his head.

The four girls stalked off to their Physical Fitness class outside, leaving a bruised Black*star, a laughing Mamorou, an exasperated Taro, and a snickering Soul.

XXXX

Rin and Ayaka wore what they felt comfortable, yet non-restricting and appropriate. Basically for Rin it was cotton short shorts and an A-shirt that had Shinigami-sama's mask on the breast. , and Ayaka wore a black mini-skirt that was cut on the sides and tight dark blue shorts underneath, and a loose white t-shirt with blue swirling patterns all over it. They both had their hair pulled into into a short ponytail and in Aya's case, a bun.

Sid was in front of the class, giving them instructions.

"Is he the Physical Fitness teacher?" Rin asked, blinking in wonder several times.

Maka chuckled, "Hai, that's Sid-sensei. He used to be the teacher in the Crescent Moon class, but he was- um- _changed_ into a zombie. They just gave him the position last week." Maka thought. _It's only been two weeks since Asura was defeated… everything almost normal._

"Oh, that's cool. I hope there's racing or sparring here." Rin stretched, cracking her knuckles. She seemed enthusiastic.

Ayaka sighed, "Rin, I swear if you get too 'serious' I'll kick your ass. Last time you got 'serious' Shishou had to keep you from training a whole month." she said threateningly. Rin gulped, and gave her a big nervous smile.

"That's only because that guy was insulting you and Taro." she tried to defend herself, and Aya gave her a half-hearted smile. After a few minutes of girl chatter, Sid-sensei began class.

First thing was; testing the new kids. Mamorou, Taro, and Rin smiled almost evilly at the challenge; Ayaka just shrugged.

"Before any fighting, I want to see the weapons and meisters in action. So, it will be Taro and Rin Chiba versus Ox Ford and Havar D. Éclair. Sword against spear, I think it will be alright. Now as for Ayaka and Mamorou Hitsugaya… we don't have any gunners…." Sid-sensei scratched the back of his head in thought, until one person spoke up. A teenager stepped through the crowd. He was of average height, had black hair, a bored expression on his face, and accompanied by two girls who dressed alike. The weird parts: his eyes were gold, he had three white half stripes in his hair going horizontally, and he dressed oddly.

"I'll take her on." he smirked, and the girls stood there.

Rin just stared like a dumbass; Ayaka was smiling with a 'whatever-happens-will-happen' kind of look. Maka and Tsubaki smiled.

"Kid-kun!" they waved and he nodded towards them.

"Hey Kid," Soul Eater gave him his trademark shark toothy grin, while Black*Star looked away, kind of pissed.

Mamorou went to stand next to Ayaka, arms crossed, waiting for the challenge. It was times like this when you could see the similarities between the cousins; same fierce, calculating look in their eyes, violet and turquoise together, as if in sync. Despite the big height difference, they just seemed so damn _alike _it was kind of creepy.

Taro eyed his twin carefully. He felt some kind of tingly sensations coming from her as she looked at this guy, 'Kid' (A/N: What, never heard of Twin Telepathy?), and he didn't really like them –whatever they were.

"Bring it." Mamorou declared, and his voice was confident, yet it sounded wise, like he was ready to take on anything yet pull back when he was at his limit.

"Alright then."

Rin shivered and whispered to Maka: "Is it just me, or did the testosterone levels around here just peak?"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sworsman and the Sharpshooter**

**Author's Notes: **Really sorry guys, but my life has been so damn _busy _that's it's driving me nuts! But I'm not quitting fanfiction, it's just taking me longer to write chapters. So I'll write up a new one, and I'll see you guys soon!

**Disclaimer: **Again, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.

* * *

"So it will be Havar D. Éclair and Ox Ford versus Taro and Rin Chiba. Then comes the gunning contest between Death the Kid, Liz and Patti Thompson, and Mamorou and Ayaka Hitsugaya." Sid-sensei rubbed his chin and smiled. Rin and Taro seemed to be _very _excited, while Ox and Havar were smirking at them. Ayaka and Mamorou looked pretty scary; a cold, calculating look in their eyes that caused them to look much more alike. "Let's begin with Taro and Rin, and Ox and Havar. Get ready!" Sid called, and the two weapons immediately shifted forms, meisters taking hold of them, and Taro unsheathed Rin.

The two men smirked and stared each other down; one could see Rin's reflection and the sword blade and she shared the same smirk as her brother. Havar didn't say much or show himself.

"Begin!"

Ox rushed forward, and smashed the spear head on the ground in front of Taro, yelling, "_Lightning King Quake!_" and bolts of lightning erupted from the many cracks that appeared in the rocks.

Thankfully, Taro jumped and avoided it, spinning, and slashed towards his abdomen, yelling, "_Ittōryū: Dō!_" but Ox blocked Rin's blade at the last second.

Taro landed on the ground gracefully, and looked at Ox with an almost evil smirk.

"So far, so good. You've both been putting your all into those attacks. Keep going like you really mean it." Sid told them.

Maka looked at them carefully, and Tsubaki asked, "Maka-chan, are you using Soul Perception?"

Maka nodded. "Those two aren't using Soul Resonance, but their souls are so closely linked its amazing. Could it be from many years of training or because they share a special bond as twins…?" she trailed off, rubbing her chin. Tsubaki nodded, and turned back to the fight. Mamorou snickered. Maka turned to him, demanding, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that Taro and Rin have been so close, ever since I met them; sometimes I think they know what the other is thinking." he finished, and continued to watch with a smile.

"Alright. Ready, Rin?"

"Hai, Nii-chan!"

Taro rushed at Ox quickly, barely giving him time to react.

"_Ittōryū: Kiriage_!" he said, as performed an upwards cut, and Ox jumped back, avoiding the hit.

In retaliation, Ox thrusted Havar forward, with his tip sparking. "Lightning King!" and managed to stab Taro in the shoulder. His eyes went white, as an electric current charged throughout his body. It even sparked on Rin's blade, her yells could be heard.

"Oi!" Mamorou and Ayaka shouted.

"Ox! Havar!" Maka and Tsubaki exclaimed. When the charges faded, Taro sank to his knees, and dropped Rin, who switched back to human form, on the ground. Her body was blackened in places, and her clothes smoked. Nothing could be heard besides their pants.

Finally, Rin looked up at Ox, and he flinched back from her heavy glare.

"Onii-chan, daijobu?" she asked, and her voice sounded more serious. Taro nodded, and they both stood up. Taro shoulder was bleeding, but not too badly, however; it was burned. He held out his hand expectantly, without taking their eyes off Ox, Rin transformed and fell into his hand. He once again unsheathed her, sticking the sheath into a loop on the left side of his khaki shorts.

"Get ready, Ox Ford." they both said, and their voices blended together. Taro held Rin horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and said clearly, "_San-Jyu-Roku Pound Hō." _And he then performed a circular swing. Everyone gasped when a blueish-green spiral of energy flew from Rin's tip, and towards Ox.

MOVE IT!" Ayaka yelled at him, and he tripped his ass to the side. The energy flew right by him, missing Ox's face by inches, and he followed it as it kept going, until it crashed into a rock wall, and left a hollow in it. When the downed Meister turned back to the twins, he gulped at seeing Rin's tip right in front of his face.

"You _lose._" Taro growled, and Havar changed back into human form. Taro removed Rin's sheath from his belt, and resheathed her. She also changed back, and the two twins stared at Ox and Havar with impassive faces.

"I can see you two are good; how many years have you spent training?" Sid-sensei asked, rubbing his chin.

"We have been trained in the ways of _kenjutsu_ since we turned five, as is tradition to our family for many generations, sensei." they both bowed towards him, and he nodded.

"Maka, Soul, would you please take them to see Nygus in the nurses' office?" Sid-sensei looked at them, and they stepped forward.

"Ah, sensei, may we please stay and watch Ayaka and Mamorou? It seems interesting." Rin asked politely.

"Are you sure you're alright? I think you two should go and see the nurse." he insisted.

"Daijobu, sensei. Besides," she added with a smile, "Onii-chan and I don't really like having to go to get treated for anything. Ne, Nii-chan?" Rin smiled at her twin, who smiled and nodded. They walked over to a rock, sat, and leaned against it. Quite a few people wondered just how stupid they were; Ayaka face palmed herself, and Mamorou laughed out loud.

"Bakas!" they said together, though Aya used it as more of a curse and Mamo as a tease.

"Well, I suppose if you're sure… Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya, Kid, Liz and Patti, you're all up." Sid-sensei called, and they each walked over. He pointed at another rock wall, that had targets on them, circle targets, and targets shaped like people that had Asura eyes on the head."You will each aim for those targets. Seeing as though Ayaka is a long range sharpshooter, you will take a father distance than Kid. Are you ready?"

Mamorou shrugged, but watched the opposing side with a look of concentration, as if he was trying to figure out something about them. Ayaka nodded.

"Let's beat their asses!" Patti cried, and fisted pumped Liz's, Kid's, and her own hands into the air. They chuckled awkwardly at her antics.

"Transform," Sid told them, "And take your positions. Kids, for now take 5 meters; Ayaka, 20 meters. Five shots. Whoever gets most on target on the human targets, wins round one."

They weapons transformed, Mamorou turning into what looked like a sniper rifle with a scope; Liz and Patty turned into twin guns.

They each got into position, Ayaka quickly jogging to her mark that Kim so kindly went and measured for her.

With a nod from each of them, Sid called, "Kid, you first!" and the young shinigami nodded again.

Without delaying a second, he fired off five rounds of compressed soul wavelength. Three holes were made; one right on the X over the heart, the other two off by only an inch or two.

A few of the kids whistled; he was of course, a good marksman.

"Hitsugaya, go!" Sid told her, and she fixed her positions in a second a quickly pulled the trigger. Five 'bullet's of soul wavelength colored a bright turquoise hit the target; only one hole appeared over the dead center of the X over the heart of their target.

People were speechless.

"Did she miss?"

"What was that?"

Whispers grew, and people wondered.

"Aya-chan," Rin called.

Said meisters looked at her, and she continued, "You didn't use the scope at all."

"Nope!" the midget responded, and Mamorou's snickers could be heard.

Sid-sensei made his way towards the target as Taro said: "Every single shot made it through the same hole. I saw them."

Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki were speechless.

"Every… single… one…?"

""That's cool."

"Not as cool as me though, Soul!"

"Aw, just shut it, Black Star."

"_Both _of you can be quiet now."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Get your little midget ass over here and I-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Thanks, Maka-chan."

"Anytime, Tsubaki-chan."

Sid-sensei inspected the hole for a few seconds while rubbing his chin.

"Ayaka and Mamorou win round one." he announced, and while Ayaka cheered, it was drowned out by Patti's "Awwwwwwwwwwww…!"

"For round two, Kim, would you please mark another 40 meters for Ayaka?" said witch began marking, and while this was being done, he said, "Kid, take another 5 meters." the OC shinigami moved back. Once Kim was done, he called, "Go ahead Kid, five shots!"

He fired; and the hits were more off this time, none appearing to make a perfect shot.

Once he was done, Sid-sensei nodded at him.

Rin called, "Too bad, Kid-kun!" and Taro stared at her, confused.

Ayaka proceeded, and once finished, there was still only one hole.

"She still didn't use her scope…"

"The newbie hit the same hole _perfectly!_"

"Such amazing aim!"

Sid was quiet, for a second, and saw that Kid was clearly out targeted.

"Hitsugaya, I want you to move backwards until I signal for you to stop, alright?" he said, and she nodded.

As indicated, she dashed, whilst looking over her shoulder every few seconds, carrying Mamorou farther. When Sid finally told them to stop, they were about 150 meters away.

"That's pretty far," Soul commented, whistling.

"There's no way she gonna get a perfect shot again!" Black Star cried, and Tsubaki begged him to calm down. Maka just watched them quietly.

"FIRE!" Sid shouted to them, and another round of five went off.

Everybody stared in awe.

Ayaka had still fired through the same hole.

* * *

**Chapter's End Notes: **She's pretty good, eh? And for those of you who read _One Piece, _don't start yelling at me about that move Taro and Rin pulled. I do not own that either. '_San-Jyu-Roku-Pound-Ho' _belongs to Roronoa Zoro, and thus, Eiichiro Oda-sama. I claim **NO **ownership over that mve, or any others that might appear... mwah ha ha ha hah! Oh, you'll find out soon enough... IF YOU KEEP READING MY STORY!

Anyways, I _know _that I'm not gonna have another chapter done until some time in January, so y'all have a very merry Christmas and New Year's! ILY, ~Kami-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this story is being dropped. I already finished Soul Eater (so _so _long ago, and the new chapter don't come out often enough). It's a great series, very dear to my heart as one of my firsts, but I just really don't know where I was going with this. Maybe in the future I can continue this fic, but I really just don't know. So it's currently at 'Dropped' status.

Yeah, I currently have Harry Potter, One Piece, this, and a Bleach fic that has also been dropped, seeing as I didn't really have a plot in mind, just something I wanted to try.. I just don't know where I was really planning on going with this fic, same with my Soul Eater one. Sorry guys! But check out my One Piece (Night and Day) and HP (Darker Than Black) fics! Those are my main ones, except I am a procrastinator and get too far ahead of myself to update regularly… Sorry about this, but this story didn't ever get a single review, and I kinda didn't expect any! ~Kami-chan


End file.
